masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Harbinger265
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Praetorian page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 07:06, June 5, 2010 Alais After noticing your edits, please note that you can link articles without using alais, i.e. sniper rifles will like to the Shiper rifles article just fine. Also note that using lower case links like asari will also work just fine for name race caps. You don't have to use an alais unless the link goes red. Using the preview button, next to the save page button, is a good way to tell if the link will be fine. Lancer1289 00:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits In reguards to your recent edits, the information that they gain armor, shields, or barriers on higher difficulties should be mentioned in the capabilities section of the various enemy articles, not in the template. Putting it in the template crowds the wording of the template and breaks up the flow of the template. The Capabilities section is the place to mention those kind of things becuase that is really where the information belongs. Lancer1289 01:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 07:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Updating the ME2 Enemy infobox Hey there, I've been working on yet another change to the templates we have in use. I'd like to update to add a "health bar" which quickly indicates what defenses an enemy has. I'm also looking for suggestions on other ways to update it. If you have the time, I'd really appreciate it if you could have a look at the examples in my sandbox, then head over to the project page and give your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and criticisms on what I have so far. Thanks! Dammej 06:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Voting has begun on the project. If you have a preference for how the template should look on implementation, please indicate it on the project page. Thanks, I appreciate your input. :) -- Dammej (talk) 05:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Personal Thanks Hey, just wanna say thanks for keeping a lookout while I'm away and getting yourself caught in the thick of the action. I'm flabbergasted by the lack of civility. He sounded very much like a kid with growing up issues. Teugene 15:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Glad I could help. I really don't care about him unless he tries to do that again. Let him remain in his puberty dreams. Harbinger265 16:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Vandels Thank you for dealing with the vandels that popped up a few hours ago. Since I only woke up about an hour ago, I am glad we have staff members who asssited with this problem. Again thanks to you and all the other users who dealt with this spree of vandalsim. All of the users have been blocked for three months. Lancer1289 17:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry they have been reblocked for a year. However I really don't see this stoppiing as he probably is on a proxy router or something. Again my sincerest thanks for assisting eariler. Lancer1289 19:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. Always ready to help. Harbinger265 01:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Edit Summary Since my summary got cut off, curse my enter key being sensitive belief, I just wanted to make it clear that you aren't annoying, that those agents were. What I meant to say was "nope I had agents as well. Annoying people they were too especially with the engineers". Not sure if that all would have fit, but that is what I meant to say. Just wanted to making things clear. Lancer1289 04:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you so very much for clarification. And it looks like I have serious problems with my eyes because I fought Vasir moments ago and the only enemies I had to face when she goes out of the battlefield were 2 Rocket Drones and 2 Shadow Broker Engineers. I played this DLC on PC. Difficulty level was Insanity. Possible misunderstanding? Harbinger265 05:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :When I faced her, I only had engineers for the first wave as well, so if that's worded incorrectly, then it must be changed. However I do remembering having to fight Agents on the second. IIRC on the numbers it was two Engineers, two Agents, and two annoying Rocket Drones. Lancer1289 05:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm.. Strange. I've just started fighting the second one and it still has only Rocket Drones (btw, whose rockets behave in unusual fashion) and a couple of Engineers. And no signs of Agents. Harbinger265 05:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Odd. I've done that fight about 12 times now (at least, what with going back to get all the Shadow Broker unique dialogue) and never seen Agents. Just rocket drones and Engineers. SpartHawg948 05:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well I guess either my eyes were crossed, a likely possiblity, or something else. Anyway since two people haven't encountered Agents, I'll remove that. Lancer1289 05:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Alphabetizing Notable sections Please note that when alphabetizing names, the names should be arranged alphabetically by name only, not by name and title. After all, Captain Kirrahae's name isn't really "Captain". Titles are transitory, which is why they should not be used to organize lists. We shouldn't have to move Kirrahae if he gets promoted to Major or General. SpartHawg948 08:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I saw it in the summary of your edit. Got it, no need to clarify further. Harbinger265 09:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Rog-o! Just making sure. Additionally, while looking at the turian and asari pages, I did notice that they were alphabetized differently. As such, started a policy discussion about it. Just figured I'd throw that out there... :) SpartHawg948 09:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Heh, just checked them. It is indeed an interesting question. Moving straight to the discussion page. Harbinger265 10:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC)